


Of Captains and Rabbits

by Mems



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mems/pseuds/Mems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He supposed it was one of those things that you couldn’t control. Some people liked dogs. Some, cats (how, though? He always wondered, because cats were probably evil.) With Erwin it was eagles, Hanji, horses. Mike loved anything reptilian.  </p>
<p>Him? The weakness seemed to be rabbits.</p>
<p>Levi finds an injured baby rabbit in the forest one day and asks (demands) Erwin help him fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Captains and Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corrosive_Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrosive_Serenity/gifts).



> A gross bit of fluff written for tumblr user danchou-bitches AKA BoloBoy on here. Hope you enjoy, this was really fun to write :)

Levi wasn’t sure… what exactly it was he was doing. Which was an odd enough feeling in and of itself, because he was always so sure of everything he did, mostly. Though, the fact that he was currently toting around a rather small, rather frightened baby rabbit in the inner pocket of his uniform jacket called to question his ability to rationalize and make wise decisions.

It had never been his intention to… carry around the tiny thing with him. Then again, it had never been his intention to be horrifically enamored with… rabbits… to begin with. He supposed it was one of those things that you couldn’t control. Some people liked dogs. Some, cats (how, though? He always wondered, because cats were probably evil.) With Erwin it was eagles, Hanji, horses. Mike loved anything reptilian. 

Him? The weakness seemed to be rabbits.

And when they were on a quick scout in the forest surrounding HQ—Sasha seemed to be under the impression there were wild boar to hunt in those woods, and unsurprisingly, there were—and he came across the little he-rabbit (because of course he could distinguish between the two) and saw that the furry little white and grey creature was injured, what else was he supposed to do?

Obviously not leave it in the forest alone, at least that’s what he told himself. He tucked the fuzzy thing into his jacket pocket, keeping careful attention on its crooked leg and the fact that it seemed scared out of its mind, and set off.

He told the others, once they’d met back up after Sasha got wind of the trail on that boar they were supposed to be catching, that he would leave the hunting in their hands. He thought perhaps that was an awful idea. Sasha and Connie, Armin, a handful of other Legion soldiers in a forest running after something with tusks without his watchful eye keeping them out of trouble? Oh, it was bound to bite him in the ass but he was willing to take the fall. He just… needed to get this one thing done. So he’d left them, quickly making his way back to Head Quarters in the hopes that he’d be able to get away with helping the tiny rabbit in his pocket without anyone but the one person he would go to with such a strange fixation to know about it. 

It was luck that the day was particularly nice, and a majority of the soldiers were making good use of their available leave. Most were lounging, and in the contentedness of basking in the sun and warmth, for once not having to run back-breaking, muscle-aching drills, those who he passed ignored him. Good thing, too, because the little rabbit in his pocket was insistent on squeaking at him, nudging his side with its nose. How was he supposed to explain that? The esteemed Captain of the Scouting Legion, carting around a _baby rabbit_ in his pocket…

“Oi, stop that,” he whispered down to it. “Your bratty ass can be let out in a second…”

Levi made his way through HQ in no time. The person he was looking for was surely the only person in this place actually doing any work. Well. Except for Hanji. But her… machinations in the lab could hardly be considered work so much as a disaster waiting to happen. When he came upon Erwin’s office door, he rapped on it lightly.

“Hey, old man, are you in there?” Of course he was.

There was a small chuckle from the other side. Of course he was.

“Come in, Levi.”

Levi pushed the door open, stepping inside and closing it. There was a quick, only somewhat judgmental look around Erwin’s cluttered office before he looked back at the man.

“I just cleaned in here two days ago.”

“And I’ve been in here two days working, Levi.”

Levi rolled his eyes as Erwin laughed at him again. “Idiot.”

Erwin set down his pen, folding his hands over the paper he’d been intently writing on. “Something tells me you’re not in here to critique my office-keeping skills. Is there something you need? I thought you were assisting with the hunting.”

“I was but then—“ he stopped. His chewed on the corner of his mouth before turning to lock Erwin’s door. Erwin quirked a brow at him.

“What was that for?”

“Tell anyone of this, and I’ll cut your balls off, Erwin Smith.”

Erwin looked perfectly unfazed. “Noted. Now what is this—“

Before Erwin could finish his sentence, he was already reaching into his jacket pocket. He was careful, even though the tiny rabbit in his pocket started squeaking at him again as he wrapped his hand gingerly around its body. Levi set him on the desk, mindful not to put him on the papers Erwin had been working on. Nothing worse that ink on animal feet…

Erwin’s unfazed look cracked slightly at the sight of the rabbit on his desk before he stood with a tiny smirk.

“Well now Levi, I knew I was due for one of those rare displays of sensitivity on your part, but I never surmised it would have to do with a bunny. You’ve surprised me.”

“Shut up, idiot. Its leg is broken.”

Erwin hummed in agreement with yet another chuckle. He bent over the table to lightly run a finger over the baby rabbit, taking care to not prod its leg too much. “I see that,” he commented. The little thing squeaked out at him, and Levi’s brows furrowed.

“Be careful...”

Erwin walked around the desk to stand in front of Levi. He looked up at the man, arms folded in an attempt to look like he wasn’t wholly and entirely concerned with the little rabbit. But he knew Erwin could read him like a book and wasn’t shocked in the least when Erwin planted a soft kiss on his forehead before moving away.

“Of course. Let’s see what I can do.”

Levi sat down at Erwin’s desk after that. The bunny made an attempt to hop over to him, but Levi didn’t want it hurting its leg any more than it already had managed. He scooped it up gently, moving it closer to him so he could pet it and keep it calm while Erwin went and rummaged through a cabinet of supplies. Being a man who practically lived in his office, he had almost anything for several weeks’ worth of living. Naturally, that included minor things like bandages and splints. The blonde brought both of them forward, setting them on the desk.

“Go ahead and keep her still for me and I’ll set this and wrap it.”

Levi only nodded, correcting with a “It’s a he.” Erwin laughed.

“I should have known you’d know that.”

Silence fell between the two. Levi carefully kept the baby rabbit in place—though it was obviously not keen on being man handled—while Erwin went to work placing splints and wrapping the shredded bandages around. Erwin’s hands worked smoothly and gently though, and in no time the bunny was bandaged up. Levi set him in his lap, where the little guy was content enough curl up, only occasionally nuzzling its nose into Levi’s shirt.

“How’d you learn to do all of this?” Levi asked absently once the bunny had decided to finally settle itself. Erwin was putting the remains of the unused supplies away.

“Hm. My father actually. He taught me a lot of things, that kind of stuff being one of them.” Erwin turned back to him, a faint smile on his lips. “He also had a fondness for animals, and living things in general. To think mending such wounds would have come in handy for my chosen profession.”

“I see.”

Erwin approached him, resting his hands in either arm of the chair Levi sat in. He bumped his forehead against Levi’s gently, rubbing their noses together in a way that made Levi’s twitch.

“And to think, the petulant man that I snatched from the Underground would have such a similar fondness. How tender.”

Levi scowled. “I couldn’t very well leave him in the forest.”

“Says the man who’s explained firmly to new recruits the reality of having to put down a trusted steed after it sustains an injury on the battlefield.” But Erwin’s words weren’t harsh, only teasing. He stared into Levi’s eyes, his own blue hues sparkling in amusement. “My blunt, unapproachable Captain… how he has a fondness for fluffy little _bunnies_.”

“Fuck yo—“

Erwin silenced him a kiss.

“Now, now,” he said against Levi’s lips. “Don’t use such language in front of the bunny.”


End file.
